


I Need A Doctor

by 1800chokeme



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chandler/Joey, Doctor/Patient, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Smut, dirty - Freeform, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800chokeme/pseuds/1800chokeme
Summary: Doctor Chandler Bing wants Joey, his patient.





	I Need A Doctor

Pairing: Chandler x Joey, Jondler, Choey, Doctor AU, not Friends

Plot: Joey goes to get a physical. 

Ages: 

Joey: 25 years old  
Chandler: late 20s 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse walked Joey into the examination room. She performed some basic tests like weighing him, measuring his height, taking his blood pressure.

“Okay Joey, I’m gonna need you to take all of your clothes off except your underwear, and Dr. Bing will be here in a second.” She smiled, leaving the office.

Joey took his shirt off along with his shoes and pants and he just sat on the chair, waiting for the doctor to come.

After what felt like hours, the doctor came in, running his hand through his hair. Much to his surprise the doctor was young, around 28-29 years old, and he was quite attractive.

“Hello Joey, I’m Dr. Bing or you can call me Chandler, I’m still getting used to being called Doctor.” He chuckled.

He walked over to Joey, who was biting his lip - this wasn’t his first physical but it was the first one performed by a young attractive male doctor.

 

“You’re quiet tense.” The doctor said, getting his tools. “I need you to relax.” He ran his hand up Joey’s thigh, the younger boy feeling his skin burn underneath his touch.

He checked his ears, nose, eyes, and throat, talking to him as he did so. Joey noticed that his voice was calm and soothing, and he liked that.

The doctor checked his breathing, before holding his wrist to check his pulse. Nate felt like it was the longest moment in his life as he imagined the doctor holding his wrists behind his back and fucking him on that same examination table.  
“Do you do that a lot?” The doctor asked, putting his tools aside and writing down the results in Joey’s file.

“Do what?” Joey raised his brow, laying down on the examination table when Chandler asked him to.

“Hold your breath.” He shrugged. “Am I making you uncomfortable? Is that why?” Sam massaged his chest and stomach to check him organs.

“I usually get my physicals done by female doctors.” Joey admitted.

“You don’t like being touched by another guy, I get quite a handful of clients like you. They’re usually younger though, around 13 and 15, the manly boys who get humiliated when their penis is being touched by another guy and even more humiliated when they get a boner from it.” Chandler dipped his hand under Joey’s boxers, pressing around his waistline.

Joey laughed, shaking his head. “I’m gay actually.” He said, biting his lip when he felt pressure building up in his boxers as Chandler pressed his hand around his genitals, brushing against his pubes.

“So I guess you won’t leave my office crying because your masculinity was offended.” He chuckled. “I’m gonna have to lower your boxers if you’re okay with that.” Chandler said.

“Yeah sure.” Joey replied, pushing his hips up, allowing Chandler to pull his boxers off and toss them to the chair along with his other clothes.

The older boy suppressed a smile when he saw Joey’s half erect member. He asked him to lay on his side, and he massaged his butt cheeks and ran his hand up and down his crack. The whole time Joey was trying not to moan.

Chandler left to get a bottle of lube and he squirted some on his pointer. “This is going to be cold.” He warned, before pushing his lubricated finger inside of Joey’s warm hole.

He pressed his finger against his prostate, massaging it for a few seconds before pulling his finger out earning a whine.

He chuckled as Joey covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment.

Chandler took his glove off, writing the information down as Joey closed his eyes and tried his his best to make his member go limp again, but it was hard because all he could feel was Chandler’s finger, inside of him, just moments ago.

“On your back again, please.” Chandler instructed, still writing and Joey obliged, embarrassment evident in his eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed, at least now I don’t have to push your penis up to examine your scrotum.” He joked, Joey laughing.

“This should be so uncomfortable but you make it easier to bare.” Joey said, moaning when Chandler massaged his balls, pinching the skin, looking for lumps.

Chandler chuckled, shaking his head as Joey blushed. “I’m basically giving you a handjob, so moaning is a normal thing.” He reassured him, feeling his member, running his hand down his shaft and pinching it.

Joey couldn’t feel more embarrassed. He felt awkward and so little as the doctor checked his member,

“Alright, we’re almost done. I just need you to stand up straight, your back facing me and then bend down to touch your toes.” Joey obliged and Chandler ran his hand up and down his spine to check for any irregularities.

He then ran his hand down to his ass, squeezing it before brushing his hand over his puckered hole. “Maybe I should recheck your prostate.” He joked.

“It’ll be my pleasure… Literally.” He chuckled standing up. “Or you can do that with your tongue or maybe your cock.” He turned around winking.

Chandler smiled, showing off his dimple before getting Joey’s file again to write down everything.

“A few more questions and we’re done.” He asked. “Are you sexually active?”

“Yes, at least twice a week.” Joey responded.

“What about masturbation?” Chandler didn’t take his eyes off the file.

“Around once a day.” He looked down at his throbbing member.

“Have you been in a abusive relationship?” Whether it was mental abuse or physical abuse?” He looked up at Joey to see him running his fingers along his shaft.

“Neither.” He answered.

“Well that’s if for your physical. And since you're 25, you should have your last one next year. So I’ll be waiting for you next year.” He winked earning a dimpled smile. “I’m gonna let you finish your business.” He said getting up.

“Maybe you could help?” Joey bit his lip.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Chandler walked over to him, standing between his legs and taking him in his warm hand.

He pumped him, running his hand up and down the shaft before bending down and licking the tip, tasting the pre-cum.

Chandler wrapped his mouth around his length, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head back and forth, taking as much as Joey as he can.

He rolled his balls in his hands and he sucked and licked his dick, the younger boy running his hand through his hair, suppressing his moans.

Chandler circled his tongue around the sensitive head, licking the slit to tease his before rewrapping his lips around his member again when Joey moaned his name to warn him.

The younger boy shot his load inside of Chandler who sucked him clean, swallowing all of it. He kissed up his chest before connecting both of their lips.

“Do you do that to every client?” Joey mumbled against his lips.

“Only attractive ones.” He replied, pecking his lips one last time before turning around to leave the room. “I’m expecting a call son, you have my number.” He said.

“I don’t…” Joey replied.

“My cards are on the table next to the scale, the first one has my personal phone number.” He winked before leaving Joey in the room to put his clothes on.


End file.
